every open door is a new adventure
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Amaya is a little girl who has family issues, her grandmother just passed away and her parents don't like her so what happens when she locks herself in her bedroom and suddenly wakes up on the Thousand Sunny? Chaos for the crew that's what! this involves OC hopefully a lot of cute and a lot of laughs. I don't own one piece just Amaya
1. Chapter 1: welcome aboard

**Every open door is a new adventure**

**Chapter one: the bed time stories**

_In this world there will always be darkness that blinds us and causes us to lose sight of the things that are important to us, but they say when one door closes another one opens when I was little I believed this because of something extraordinary that my sister says happened to her long before I was born, when she was only four years old. This is her story._

Amaya was very sad for a five year old girl; she had long brown hair and large round violet eyes that were very rarely seen without some clue to her sadness. She was small for her age she had a pale skin tone and could usually be seen wearing a white sundress and sandals to match, her and her family lived in the country side of japan in a big open area that you think a child would be happy about, but Amaya almost wished that she lived in a city, maybe then her parents would pay more attention to her. Amaya's parents were always busy with work it sometimes seemed like they had no time for her or even that sometimes they forgot her, Amaya only had one person who would make her happy in her life, her grandmother, and her grandmother would tell her stories of great places with magic and pirates, adventure and Friendship, where Nakama meant helping each other find their dreams. Amaya would love to hear her grandmother tell the stories sometimes she felt like they were so real. The stories always made Amaya happy and her grandmother made her feel like she wasn't alone.

That happiness that Amaya felt didn't last for very long, Amaya had lost her grandmother about a week before, her and her family were staying in the house and going over the will, Amaya found that almost everything had actually been left to her, probably because Amaya and her grandmother had, had similar problems, they both had felt alone and unloved. Amaya and her parents moved into the house which was still in the country and when things settled down for the rest of the family Amaya went right back to being forgotten, Amaya would often wonder her grandmother's house or could be found in her grandmother's room looking over some of her things. This particular day was different, Amaya was out in the field behind the house her grandmother had left a time capsule back there and Amaya had found the map, Amaya had decided that sense her grandmother couldn't dig it up, she would. Amaya was digging the hole in the back field she had been searching all day and the sun was beginning to set until she heard a loud thud when her shovel hit something, she smiled a little bit and quickly uncovered it finding her grandmother's name inscribed on a small box Amaya quickly hurried back to the house excited to show her parents but upon arrival she was met with shouting and scolding parents  
"Where have you been?!" her mother yelled "I made dinner an hour ago your father and I were looking everywhere for you!" Amaya was a little surprised by her parent's reaction to her entering with the box but before she could get a word in to defend herself her father cut in

"And look at you! You're filthy you got dirt all over your nice dress your mother and I paid a lot of money for that." He lectured her  
"I told you I was going out to find grandma's time capsule." Amaya said back to them this just seemed to make them angrier as they continued to shout about how worried they were, Amaya felt her eyes well up with tears she had told them, she had told them where she would be but yet they still said she didn't and acted like this was her fault.  
"Go to your room this instant!"  
"But-"  
"Don't argue young lady just do it!" Amaya started to cry the tears spilling from her eyes  
"I don't see why you're so upset." She said her tears spilling down her face "it isn't like you care about me anyway." She shouted before running up the stairs she went into her grandmother's room and began to sob into her pillow, Amaya wished that her grandmother was there, her grandmother would always back her up when her parents were mad at her, she would always be the one to comfort her. Amaya looked back at the small box still held tightly to her chest and tried to open it, but the box was locked, Amaya wiped her tears she remembered her grandmother having a silver key that she would wear around her neck she said it was good luck and reminded her that she always had some place to go. Amaya searched her grandmother's room until she found it in the jewelry cabinet she then hurried back to the box and tried to put the key in it, but it didn't fit. Amaya frowned a little and sighed it was a long shot any way, her grandmother probably lost the key years ago. She then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was her father she quickly went to the door and listened as he walked down the hall she knew he was going to her room to scold her. Amaya heard him open the door and heard him say a word she knew he wasn't supposed to  
"AMAYA!" he yelled Amaya quickly took the key and put it in the keyhole on the door as she heard her father come and try to open it she turned the key in the lock so he couldn't get in.  
"Amaya You open this door right now young lady!"  
"No! You'll just yell at me for no reason again." Amaya shouted before she pulled the key out and hurried to the bed she put the pillow over her ears so that she couldn't hear her father yelling at her Amaya sighed it wasn't long after that she heard him walk away in frustration Amaya knew she was stuck in the room for a little bit, Amaya found herself slowly growing sleepier it usually happened when she cried a lot. Her eyes slowly began to drift shut as sleep slowly took over her.

Sunlight streamed through the window and into her eyes the next morning Amaya woke up and shivered a little it was cold which was odd for the summer Amaya sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around nothing in the room had changed but she just felt like the room was moving she hopped off of the bed and took the key she went to open the door but heard an unfamiliar voice outside of the door, it was a woman and she appeared to be talking to a man

"Zoro, how many times have I had to tell you not to go into the wine cabinet so early in the morning?" the woman yelled Amaya was quite confused she unlocked the door and slowly peeked out she saw that she was on a ship, how she had gotten there let alone how her grandmother's room got there was beyond her but it freaked her out!

"What do you expect? It wakes me up in the morning!" the one called Zoro shouted back to the woman Amaya saw the two a green haired man who must have been Zoro was yelling at a red headed woman who stood across from him, the green haired one carried three swords on his waist which terrified the little girl watching. The red head glared at Zoro and sighed just shaking her head giving up and walking away cursing about how much of an idiot he was when the swordsman began to turn she quickly ducked inside again but the odds didn't appear to be in her favor as it creaked she heard him stop in his movements to walk away and Amaya quickly hid under the bed it wasn't long after that he entered Amaya closed her eyes she heard his footsteps get closer to the bed she felt her heart racing  
"Hey, how the hell did you get here?" Amaya jumped a little seeing he had found her easily she quickly crawled back so they were on opposite sides of the bed, Zoro came up too  
"Alright kid come on I don't have time for stupid games" he said when he walked around the bed Amaya quickly climbed over the bed and ran out the door she wasn't sure what she was more scared of the fact that he was yelling at her as she ran or that she was running from a man with swords who probably knew how to use them. Amaya ended up running by a few other people too including the red head that had been yelling at Zoro earlier she heard him still chasing after her until she heard a door open behind him and a crashing sound  
"YOU SHITTY MARIMO HEAD CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SCARING HER?!"  
Amaya looked up to see a blonde man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth he had kicked the one called Zoro or "marimo" as he was now being called, down onto the deck of the ship. Zoro stood up and glared  
"Hey crap cook stay out of this!"  
"I think you should both stop yelling you appear to be scaring our little guest." Amaya jumped and turned around to face a tall black haired woman with pretty blue eyes. Amaya quickly hid behind the door shyly  
"Don't worry we won't hurt you." She assured her Amaya still stayed put and glanced at Zoro was glaring at her Amaya pushed herself further behind the open door, the cook followed her gaze to Zoro's swords and smiled a little bit.  
"Don't worry about him; if he tries to hurt you I'll kick his ass." Sanji assured her the entire crew had gathered around now they were a strange bunch but somehow seemed oddly familiar to the girl she just couldn't place it. Amaya slowly came out from where she was and stood before the crew with her hands behind her back she rocked back on her heels nervously as she watched them all stare at her.  
"What's your name?" The red head asked her kneeling down so the two were eye level Amaya was about to answer but remembered what she was taught, she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers so Amaya looked at her feet again nervously playing with her hands behind her back  
"M-my grandma said not to talk to strangers."  
"Yet you'll stow away on their ship." Zoro said Amaya glared at him in a cute childish way  
"I didn't stow away! I don't know how I got here I fell asleep in my grandma's room and woke up on this ship." Amaya said the crew looked surprised a little the red head looked at Zoro  
"Where was she?"  
"The kid was in Karin's room." Zoro replied simply Amaya was a little surprised that was her grandmothers name, did they know her somehow? No they couldn't have her grandmother would never hang out with such a scary looking man would she? But with what Zoro had said the red head seemed to think about it like she believed what happened. After a pause the black haired woman smiled at her.  
"I'm Robin; these are Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Sanji."

"But you may call me Mr. Prince." Sanji told her this made Amaya giggle a little bit at the way he said it Sanji smiled at her a little bit she was a cute kid. Amaya brushed some hair behind her ear  
"I'm Amaya."  
"Nice to meet you Amaya! We're the Straw hat pirates!" Luffy shouted excitedly with a grin this caught Amaya's attention though as she finally figured it out a little.  
"You're the pirates my grandma would tell me about!" she said happily "My grandma would talk about all of you all the time battling with the fish peoples to save the navigator, the stupid guy with the big red nose, and the creepy guy in the coffin who beat the Bushido."  
"Only Vivi can call me Bushido." Zoro said quickly after she had said this, but this just confirmed Amaya's point even further. Amaya sat down she tried to think for a minute how could this be possible? The pirates that Amaya had been hearing about sense she was a baby were suddenly real. But how could her grandmother have known? Amaya then thought back to what they had said a moment before about the room.  
"You had a friend Karin right?" Amaya asked Nami nodded them all appeared to be just as puzzled as she was and also trying to figure out the story behind all of this.  
"I think your Karin might be my grandma." Amaya said they all looked confused  
"That can't be possible, Karin was just here a couple of months ago and she was way too young to be a grandmother." Robin said thoughtfully Amaya looked confused then she remembered the box she hurried back to the room puzzling the crew she went to the room and grabbed the box quickly coming back with it.  
"My key didn't fit in this but I know its grandma's maybe this can help." Amaya said Nami seemed more puzzled than anyone she went into her pocket and pulled out a small iron key.  
"Karin gave this to me before she left last time; she said she might not be coming back too." Nami said a little sadly Amaya frowned she remembered that the last time she had seen her grandmother was when her grandmother had gone to visit them and had said something very similar to her. Nami took the box and stuck the key inside, it fit, she then turned the key slowly and there was the soft click of the lock Nami opened the lid and the first thing there was a photograph of the crew all together and there with her arms around both Nami and Robin was a younger version of Amaya's grandmother.  
"So it is the same person." Usopp said wide eyed "She always said that time passed differently between the worlds I just never assumed it was so long in her time" he added looking at the rest of his Nakama  
"So why were you in her room? How come she wasn't there too?" Zoro asked Amaya looked away from them she didn't want to be the one to tell them all this she was still mourning her grandmother's loss, but Amaya didn't have to say anything just by the look on her face Luffy understood right away and the shadow of his hat covered his eyes.  
"She's gone isn't she?" he asked which startled the crew, before anyone could react Amaya's eyes filled with tears and she slowly nodded all were silent for a minute mourning their loss  
"She died in her sleep if that makes it any better" Amaya said sadly "My aunt said she didn't feel anything."  
"You should probably go then" Usopp said to Amaya "If time travels that quickly in your world compared to here then who knows how long it's been already your parents have to be worried about you."

Amaya shook her head she didn't want to go back clearly she didn't' have to think of an excuse to stay though as Sanji kind of realized it himself  
"Usopp how do we send her back if she doesn't know how she got here?" Sanji asked him so they all had a bit of an issue here Amaya was stuck there until they could figure out how to get her home, and who knew how long it would take to get her home. They were all stuck for now, stuck with a kid in the middle of the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2: Karin's letter

**Every open door is a new adventure**

**Chapter two: Karin's letter and the carnival**

_My sister always told me that when Grandma would tell her stories of the pirates she always talked about the cook, she told me that when she saw how young Grandma was in the photograph that maybe Grandma had, had a crush on the Cook. I always wondered why and the last time I had asked her she shrugged a little bit and told me that maybe that she had maybe been wrong and that I'd have to find out for myself one day._

The crew had decided that until they could figure out how to send Amaya back that she would have to stay with them. Amaya wasn't sure how they felt about it the whole time just seemed to be mixed feelings well with the acception of Luffy who was just happy to have a new Nakama and Zoro who just seemed to want her gone. Amaya however found herself in the kitchen watching Sanji cook a million different things at once  
"How can you just remember how to make everything?" Amaya asked him tilting her head to the side curiously as she watched him constantly multitasking between the different dishes that were being cooked for dinner Sanji smiled at her as he flipped something in a pan with a name that was unpronounceable for the little girl before adding some spices to another food that was on the stove  
"Years of practice, I've been cooking for a very long time."  
"I know my grandma would tell me about you and Zeff a lot." Amaya said Sanji raised an eyebrow curiously as he added some more vegetables and took a break letting everything sit for a moment as he plopped down in front of Amaya who was sitting on the table just watching everything he was doing.  
"Really, Your Grandmother talked about me a lot?" Sanji asked her Amaya nodded a little with a smile as Sanji leaned back in his chair  
"Grandma talked about you a lot, she told lots of stories about everyone but she talked about you a lot more, that might be because I liked hearing about you though." Amaya admitted laughing a little Sanji chuckled a bit  
"Oh so you're my fan girl now are you?" he asked her as he took the last little stub of his cigarette and put it out in the ash tray Amaya frowned a little not really understanding what he meant Sanji just chuckled a little bit and ruffled her hair  
"Never mind" he said to her with a smile Amaya just smiled and nodded Sanji heard one of the timers go off and got up again heading for the stove when he smiled a little and turned back to Amaya who was just watching him curiously  
"Have you ever made cookies from scratch?" Sanji asked Amaya thought for a moment before slowly shaking her ehad  
"I remember I would watch my grandma and she'd let me cut them into shapes with cookie cutters" Amaya said Sanji grinned a little bit as he flipped some meat on the stove and stirred some soup that was also on the stove before turning back to Amaya.  
"Go wash your hands, I'll teach you." He told her Amaya smiled and quickly hopped off the table and over to the sink bringing a chair with her so that she could reach it.

"SANJI IS DINNER DONE YET?!" Luffy yelled from outside the kitchen door he knew he wasn't allowed to go inside if Sanji was cooking, otherwise it could lead to him losing a hand or even his tongue for that matter should Sanji catch him. Luffy didn't hear a reply right away from Sanji which puzzled him and Nami who was also waiting by the door Nami walked over to the door and opened it just enough for her to peek in and she couldn't help but smile at the scene, Sanji and Amaya were sitting there at the table with the cookie dough, everything else was done except for the cookies and it was easy to see why as Amaya flicked flour at Sanji from across the table and he threw a little bit back at her and the two were running around like that both were covered. Nami laughed a little entering the kitchen, the others who had come at the sudden spying smiled at the scene as Nami walked in and both stopped, Sanji smiled sheepishly at Nami.  
"Oh Nami-Chan how long have you been watching?" Sanji asked her as Amaya smiled wiping some of the flour off of her face Nami smiled  
"Usually I'd charge you for the flour that was wasted." Nami said "But considering it's our guests first night and she seems to be having fun I'll let it slide but you two have to clean this up." Nami said Sanji and Amaya both nodded before Amaya grabbed a rag and started to clean up the table Sanji smiled a little and hugged Nami  
"Thank you nami-chwan!"  
"Just hurry up and get it done so we can eat dinner." Nami said though she sounded somewhat upset the smile never left her face as she walked out Robin entered then and grabbed a mop  
"here more hands make it go by quicker, Amaya why don't you go get cleaned up?" Robin asked Amaya frowned a little  
"But I said that I would help clean up." Amaya said Robin smiled at her before a hand popped out of the table in front of Amaya taking the rag from her; this caused the little girl to jump and give a quick shriek of surprise which of course made Sanji laugh a little as Amaya frowned  
"That's not funny." She said pouting a little bit Robin smiled a little and made the hand disappear,  
"Sorry Amaya I couldn't help it." Robin said to her Amaya frowned before she sighed and walked out of the kitchen she poked her head back in a second later  
"Don't decorate the cookies without me!"  
"Of course not Amaya-Chan" Sanji said to her smiling as Amaya quickly hurried out Robin looked over at Sanji and smiled Sanji swept up some flower and then noticed that Robin was looking at him.  
"What's wrong Robin-chwan?"  
"Nothing I just never knew you were good with kids." Robin told him as she continued to help him clean up Sanji shrugged a little bit as he continued sweeping up the flower from the floor  
"Well on the Baratie people would actually quite often bring their kids on board, it made for an interesting stop for a vacation a restaurant that floats you know? So when you're walking around you learn how to cheer the kids up if they're upset about something or if they're bored while their parents talk you learn to try and help them out so you don't get as many complaints." Sanji explained to her Robin nodded a little with a smile. Amaya came back in then her face and hair now cleared of flower though her dress still had some on it but there wasn't much she could do about that. Sanji noticed and looked at Robin  
"Did Nami-swan say when we were going to land again?"  
"Tomorrow morning why do you ask?" Robin asked him curiously Sanji thought for a minute  
"Well considering we don't know how long Amaya is going to be here, perhaps we should get her some outfits to change into so she isn't just wearing that dress the whole time." Sanji suggested Robin nodded a little bit with a smile they were soon done cleaning up the kitchen and everyone sat down to eat, Amaya needed to borrow some of chopper's medical books she was a little short for her age,  
"Sanji this is great!" Luffy shouted this wasn't unordinary for him Sanji just smiled  
"Aren't my meals always great?"  
"Well this steak is crap" Zoro said frowning "it's burnt and I don't know what you put in it but-"  
"I didn't make that" Sanji said Zoro was puzzled until he saw Amaya looking at her feet with tears brimming in her eyes  
"I-I wanted to say sorry for making you chase me and Sanji kicking you." Amaya explained "So Sanji let me make it i-is it really that bad?" She asked him Zoro hesitated now what was he supposed to say? He was kind of screwed no matter what he said he lost someone was going to yell at him for lying, then Zoro got an idea  
"I thought Sanji made it kiddo I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just expected better of the cook but it's good if it's your first time cooking" Zoro told her that wasn't completely dishonest and it seemed to do the trick as Amaya wiped her eyes and looked a little less sad  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I just like giving the cook a hard time, you'll see us arguing a lot and making fun of each other quite often" Zoro said the crew all kind of smiled a little and Sanji grinned as Amaya smiled  
"SO you're saying you actually like my cooking you just like to be a pain in the ass?"  
"I never said-"  
"You kind of did" Nami cut Zoro off with a laugh Zoro's face went bright red how the hell was he going to live this one down? Amaya smiled at him though  
"It's ok; I know what you meant thank you for making me feel better though." Amaya said to him before giving Zoro a hug Zoro didn't exactly know what to do from there that is until he heard Nami snicker and he cleared his throat and gently pushed her off of him  
"Alright, alright that's enough kid" Zoro told her Amaya smiled a bit before going back to her meal, the rest of the night Zoro couldn't go near the kid without the crew teasing him about making her feel better that he had a soft spot, so what? He didn't want to make a little kid cry! Was that such a bad thing? Zoro sighed as he tried to take a nap in his usual spot on deck when he suddenly had the feeling he was being watched when he opened his eyes he noticed Amaya was sitting not too far away coloring on a piece of paper  
"What are you doing?"  
"I was going to ask if you would color with me but you were sleeping so I decided I'd wait till you woke up" Amaya said to him without looking up from her picture but then Sanji came out  
"Hey Amaya, you ready to decorate the cookies?" Amaya looked over at Zoro with hopeful eyes and he dreaded question that would come next,  
"Do you want to decorate cookies with us?" Amaya asked him of course he heard a couple of snickers Zoro couldn't figure out how to put this without hurting the kid's feelings but by a miracle the cook came to his rescue  
"Zoro isn't allowed in the kitchen, he steals too much Sake." Sanji said Amaya frowned a little bit and Zoro frankly was confused as hell as Amaya stood up and hurried to the kitchen Zoro looked over at Sanji as he lit another cigarette

"Hey, you usually don't help me."  
"You've been humiliated enough by admitting you have a heart today besides you openly admitted to liking my cooking and avoided a lady crying, given it's a very small lady but a lady none the less." Sanji said Zoro just raised an eye it was clear he was still confused as all hell but Sanji just chuckled heading back into the kitchen to help Amaya decorate the cookies, she was already at the table with the frosting and had already started  
"Alright so what are we doing?" Sanji asked her pulling up a chair next to her and watching he smiled a little bit once he saw what she was doing  
"Are we going to make all of them like this?" Amaya nodded a little bit with a smile taking a piece of white chocolate Pocky and adding it to the cookie. Sanji grinned a little bit he liked the way the kid thought he then put his cigarette down and began to help her decorate the cookies

"COOKIES ARE DONE!" Amaya shouted before handing one to each of the crew members Zoro didn't pay much mind until he heard a couple of small laughs he sighed and got up walking over to see what the fuss was then laughed a little bit.  
Amaya and Sanji had decorated all the cookies to look like the members of the crew, the white chocolate pocky if you were wondering, acted as something to represent Zoro's sword with two chocolate ones acting as the other two, there were three little things of frosting on one ear showing his earrings and instead of his green hair there was black frosting which he assumed was supposed to be his bandanna, the funny part was the face she had used two chocolate chips for eyes and black frosting to make it look like he was glaring and had a mean frown on his face.  
Chopper's was pretty cute, Amaya had used chocolate for his antlers and had to add an extra cookie for his hat he had a cute little smile on his face and a blueberry for a nose. Nami's had a smile on her face with beri signs for eyes and licorice strips for her hair, Usopp's was missing a nose for some reason which he didn't understand (Amaya didn't want to use a piece of pocky and hurt his feelings) she had even put his overalls on the cookie with frosting.  
The two had worked hard on the cookies and clearly it had worked out well  
"These are really cute Amaya." Robin said observing hers which also had a book in its hand made out of a piece of chocolate and white frosting to make it look like pages.  
"Yeah but you forgot to make one for yourself." Franky said observing how his took at least three cookies to make all of his muscles and what not which Luffy was jealous of.  
"Well I was busy making one of Sanji and I don't mind." Amaya said handing Sanji his cookie which everyone laughed at because of the sweet heart that represented his eye Sanji chuckled and ruffled her hair  
"Nice job Hime-chan it actually looks like me" Sanji told her Amaya tilted her head a little bit confused  
"Hime?"  
"Sanji has some cute little thing he calls all the girls" Nami explained "I'm Nami-swan, and she's Robin-chwan so I guess you're Hime-chan." Nami said shrugging a little bit Robin smiled a bit at it  
"So why Hime?" Robin asked him  
"She told me her grandmother used to tell her stories about me a lot so sense I'm Mr. Prince my little fan is Princess" Sanji explained Amaya beamed at the name and smiled gladly as Nami and Robin smiled a little clearly thinking it was cute but not saying anything that would make Sanji swoon over them instead.

The next morning they landed on an island that had a rather busy little town to port Sanji and Nami went out and took Amaya shopping of course making her stay close to Sanji just in case anything should happen.  
"Are you sure it's alright for me to pick out some outfits?" Amaya asked looking at some of the pretty clothes in the store Nami nodded  
"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"  
"Grandma told me that you charge people for just about everything." Amaya said as she looked at a cute little pink dress that had short sleeves and white frills around the hem and end of the sleeves Nami muttered a few choice words under her breath that Amaya knew she wasn't allowed to say before she walked off and started to look at some more outfits it wasn't long before they were done and on their way Sanji carried the bags despite the fact that Amaya wanted too because they were hers and she wanted to look like a big kid.  
"So what was my grandmother like when she was here?" Amaya asked them curiously as they walked around getting other supplies for the ship.  
"She was nice but was like a lot of the guys on the crew, reckless and dying for adventure." Nami told her it was odd for her to picture Karin as an old lady, or even picture Karin as a married woman. Amaya nodded a little trying to think about her grandmother frankly she could imagine that it was no wonder her grandmother always had such great adventure stories and was so good at playing games.

"She liked to hang out with Zoro a lot which quite frankly I don't get." Sanji said Nami rolled her eyes a little bit and shook her head  
"I think she had a crush on him" Nami said simply Amaya tilted her head to the side confused  
"Really? The way she talked about Sanji I would have thought she liked him." Amaya told her not realizing what she had just caused to happen as Sanji swooned about the thought of Karin liking him.

Zoro was on the ship he wandered down to Karin's room and made sure no one was looking before he entered the room he closed the door quietly behind him to make sure that anyone else who was on the ship wouldn't hear him in there. Zoro walked around the room and walked to the desk in the corner her opened it and smiled pulling out a scrap book he knew was left there for him. Zoro flopped back on the bed and opened to the first page he however was a bit startled to find a note on what appeared to be an old sheet of paper.

_Dear Zoro,_

_I know that we have always had feelings for each other and that often when I am not on the ship you sneak into my room and look at my scrap books and my journals to see what is going on in my life. Well I have some news that you aren't going to like, I've met someone.  
I must have written and rewritten this letter a thousand times to you and I know by the time you might get this I will either be an old woman or I might not be around anymore. _

_My Husband's name is Mikoto, we have three children two boys, Haku and Aeotas and a girl whom I have named Kuina. I named her after your friend who passed away though I don't think they'd get along should they have ever been able to meet. My Kuina is a little ball of energy and a bit of a perfectionist and while she can be a bit of a brat and over achiever and I know that she tries to be a good mother to Amaya though she and her husband haven't been able to do well which is why Amaya tends to like to stay with me._

_Amaya is a very bright young girl she's only three as I'm writing this, but I know from her love of adventure stories she would fit in with the crew right away and that she will discover how to get to the ship from my room someday._

_Zoro I'm sorry things can't work out between us now but I'm sure that someday you will find someone who will be perfect for you. I know I'm not in the place to ask you for a favor either but I need you to do just one for me, when Amaya comes to the ship I don't care how old she is but she will need to be protected I learned a long time ago that your world is dangerous and knowing Amaya she may be very young when she finds your world her curiosity is always getting her into some kind of trouble, I want you to protect her. I had many secrets and just as many enemies in your world and that may come back to haunt me someday or it might affect her experience on the grand line, I am sorry I can only tell you this through a letter but I have a family now and I am too old to be running off to a dangerous world besides I look very different from how I used too I doubt you would believe me if an old woman showed up on deck saying she was one of your first loves. I will always cherish the adventures we had together and there will always be part of me that wants to go back but I know that I can't, I can't just up and disappear like I used to do. Tell the others that I will miss them. I made you guys this scrap book, it's the adventures I've had in my world sense I left I know you were expecting the book of my adventures with all of you but I couldn't just leave that laying around where my family could find it. I hope you can forgive me for leaving this instead of coming in person but I will never forget you or anyone else. Good bye Zoro, I know you will achieve your goals someday._

_With love, your dearest friend  
Karin_

Zoro read the letter three times before he finally sighed and put the letter into the cover slip to protect it he then opened the scrapbook and looked through the pictures the first couple of pages were of a man, he had short spiked hair and brown eyes with a light skin tone Zoro smiled knowing this must have been Mikoto, Zoro hated him the photograph was of Karin and Mikoto sitting in the park under a large cherry blossom tree, Karin when she was young had long black hair with red streaks through it she had an hourglass figure she wore an orange tanktop and a pair of jeans Zoro sighed a little bit and closed the scrap book tossing it on the bed and running a hand through his green hair  
"Zoro?" Zoro looked up to see Amaya was looking at him curiously "What are you doing here?" she asked him curiously as she tilted her head to the side curiously Zoro sighed  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Zoro told her but Amaya was smarter than that she soon saw the scrap book and how Zoro looked upset she remembered what Nami had said to her earlier and frowned  
"You miss Grandma too don't you?" She asked him walking over and hopping up on the bed next to him Zoro didn't answer but the look on his face gave Amaya her answer Amaya hugged Zoro in an attempt to make him feel better  
"Nami said that grandma had a crush on you, you liked her too didn't you?" She asked him Zoro sighed a little bit  
"You wouldn't understand you're too young." Zoro told her but Amaya frowned a little bit  
"What's not to understand? You loved her and now she's gone so you miss her." Amaya told him Zoro gave her a curious look in a nutshell that summed up part of it he was also pissed that Karin had married another guy after making it out that she had liked him.  
"She was my grandma you know and my best friend; she is the only one who cares about me back home." Amaya said to him sadly Zoro raised an eyebrow curiously at her now seeing that she was upset too in some ways she was just like him she had loved Rin and she had lost her too.

Zoro sighed a little bit deciding to do something he knew he was doomed to regret  
"How about you and I go out and do something fun?" Zoro asked her Amaya looked surprised as Zoro stood up Amaya smiled a little bit and nodded the two of them quickly leaving the ship (before anyone saw them) and going into town, the town had some kind of fair or something going on because there were rides all set up at the edge of the town just like some big Carnival Zoro figured this could cheer the kid up, after all it was Karin's last request that he protect her and that meant keeping her happy too right?

"Has anyone seen Amaya and Marimo?" Sanji asked curiously he hadn't seen Amaya sense they had gotten back from shopping and he hadn't seen Zoro sense breakfast so this was highly unusual. Luffy and Usopp walked onto the ship then Luffy didn't look happy  
"Stupid carnival" He muttered before sitting down which drew the attention of the rest of his Nakama  
"We went to that Carnival and the marines chased us out, they were there investigating the people who run the place something about them taking kids and selling them into slavery." Usopp said he didn't seem to like it either whether it was the part about the kids or the part about the marines he disliked more it was difficult. Robin frowned a little bit  
"I think I saw Zoro and Amaya headed in that direction." Robin said worriedly this rose a bit of alarm among the crew  
"We better go get them before Zoro causes hell or Amaya gets into trouble with the carnies." Nami said grabbing her staff and hurrying off the ship. This kind of thing never ended without a fight.

Zoro walked around with Amaya on his shoulders each had an ice cream cone and he had to admit this was a bit more fun than he had thought it would be, she wasn't afraid of any of the big rides except for the haunted tunnel she didn't like it she thought it was too scary especially because the ride was one person per car and she didn't like that even though Zoro promised her it wouldn't be scary.  
"Alright kid, just to prove to you that the ride isn't that bad I'll ask them if you can sit with me in the car." Zoro told her looking up at her Amaya didn't look very happy about that but Zoro smiled at her  
"Come on I promise I'll be right there that or I'll be right behind you I promise" Zoro told her Amaya thought for a minute then she slowly nodded Zoro smiled before getting in line thankfully it was a short ride when they got to the front Zoro took Amaya off of his shoulders  
"Hey Any chance the kid can just sit on my lap or you can tie two of the cars together so she won't be so scared?" Zoro asked the conductor but the man shook his head  
"No it's a safety thing sorry." The guy said Zoro sighed a little bit and looked down at Amaya she looked at the people in line behind them before looking at him  
"You promise you'll be right behind me?" she asked him Zoro smiled a little bit and nodded Amaya then got in the car which took her into the tunnel  
"ZORO!" Zoro looked up in time to see Sanji and Brook hurry towards him  
"Where's Amaya?!"  
"She just went into the haunted tunnel why?" Zoro asked  
"This carnival kidnaps children" Sanji told him causing some parents in the line to panic the conductor then looked rather worried as the parents quickly took their children leaving Zoro grabbed the conductor before he could run away glaring darkly  
"Nothing is going to happen to her on this ride right?" Zoro asked menacingly the man stuttered in a bit of a panic which answered Zoro's question he threw the man to Sanji  
"You take care of him I'm going to go get the kid" Zoro said before entering the tunnel running through Brook following close behind him as they hurried through the tunnel slashing through anything that would happen to pop out at them, just in case it was a person which none of them were but they soon reached the end and still had no sign of the little girl. Amaya was gone.


End file.
